Bandit un jour, bandit toujours
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS OutlawQueen: Robin profite de l'absence de Regina pour visiter un peu sa maison, vielle habitude de bandit... Il découvre alors le journal de la reine et oublie absolument tout autour de lui... Enjoy! *-*
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou chers Oncers!:)**

 **Je vous poste aujourd'hui un tout petit OS Outlaw Queen, j'en suis pas particulièrement fière, mais il m'avait trotté dans la tête super longtemps alors, voilà...**

 **Bien sûr j'attends vos impressions, conseils, critiques, du moment que c'est constructif !**

 **Gros bisous et bonne lecture ! *-***

 **Disclamer : Toujours le même blablabla, rien ne m'appartient, juste l'histoire et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour l'avoir écrite...**

 **Vivichan10**

 **Bandit un jour, bandit toujours...**

Regina était sortie dans le jardin afin de s'occuper de son pommier comme tous les samedis après-midis. Profitant de son absence, Robin se balada dans la grande maison de la mairesse vielle habitude de voleur. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas lui voler quoi que ce soit, non, juste connaître un peu mieux la femme qui faisait vibrer son âme. Il avait appris à connaître les personnes rien qu'en observant l'agencement de leur maison ou palais, et il mettait encore aujourd'hui cette habitude en pratique.

Il entra tout d'abord dans la bibliothèque et sourit en trouvant une photo de Regina et d'Henry posée sur l'une des étagères. Le petit garçon ne devait avoir que quelques mois et Regina lui souriait, aux anges, face à sa petite bouille terriblement mignonne. Robin détourna les yeux du cadre pour les poser sur une autre photo, beaucoup plus récente celle-là... Il s'agissait une photo de Regina et de lui-même perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Une petite note y était collée au dos : « Grillés ! Henry ».

Mentalement, Robin se dit qu'il devait en toucher deux mots au jeune homme.

Il emprunta ensuite les escaliers et entra directement dans la chambre de la jolie brune. Tout y était sobre et de bon goût, rien d'extravagant si ce n'est un gigantesque miroir qui couvrait tout le pan d'un des quatre murs. Robin fit un tour rapide de la chambre des yeux et ils furent attirés par le bureau se trouvant face au lit. Sur celui-ci étaient étalées de nombreuses pages couvertes de l'écriture de Regina. C'était comme un journal intime. La reine y racontait toutes ses journées. Robin les feuilleta rapidement, elles semblaient remonter jusqu'à l'enfance de Regina. Il s'amusa à lire des anecdotes telles que :

« _Aujourd'hui maman m'a surprise à manger un bon gâteau aux pommes, elle voulait me punir, mais heureusement ma nourrice à réussi à me cacher dans la cuisine assez longtemps pour que maman m'oublie ! »_

Il rougit en lisant des choses bien plus personnelles, comme son premier baiser avec Daniel, la nuit de ses noces avec le roi Léopold... puis tournant les pages il vit inscrit le nom de Tinkerbel. Il se rappela que Regina lui avait dit que cette fée l'avait menée jusqu'à lui. Il lu donc tout le passage :

« _Tink avait peut être raison, j'aurai du rentrer dans cette taverne. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Bien le bonjour Messire, je suis votre âme sœur ?! J'imagine déjà sa tête... Et si... si j'étais entrée, nous aurions discuté de tout et de rien, nous aurions bu et j'aurai fini par lui dire que je devais m'en aller, mais que s'il voulait il pourrait me retrouver le lendemain. Je me serai retournée et lui, m'aurait retenue par la main, m'aurait embrassée et m'aurait murmuré qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à passer une seule nuit sans moi. Nous nous serions enfuis et mariés le matin même dans une toute petite église au bord du chemin, après avoir passé la nuit à discuter sous le ciel étoilé. Mais non, j'avais trop peur ! Peur de tout perdre de nouveau, peur d'être heureuse ! Qu'est ce que je peux être idiote, mais n'y pensons plus, après tout rien ne me dit que cela se serait bien terminé, je dois rester concentrée sur ma vengeance, j'aurai bien le temps de m'occuper du reste plus tard quand Snow White sera morte et six pieds sous terre ! »_

Robin avait les larmes aux yeux à l'idée que Regina, déjà à l'époque imaginait parfaitement de passer sa vie à ses côtés. Il continua sa lecture et découvrit non sans peine à quel point il l'avait faite souffrir après l'arrivée de Marian, efin... Zelena !

Regina avait même pensé à s'arracher le cœur et se l'écraser elle-même. Ces pages étaient parsemées de taches qui semblaient être les traces des larmes qu'elle avait versé en les écrivant. Elle avait enfin quitté cet abattement en écrivant :

« _Après tout, s'il est heureux, pourquoi me sentir si mal ? L'important est qu'il soit heureux... Je le serais aussi... Enfin, je l'espère... »_

Il sauta quelques pages et arriva au jour même :

 _« Il est là... dieu que je l'aime ! La vie semble enfin me sourire ! »_

Cela voulait tout dire. Robin regarda ensuite quelques albums photos et quelques objets qui semblaient être des cadeaux de fêtes des mères faits par Henry. Il tomba ensuite sur une enveloppe qu'il ouvrit : qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand il lut à l'intérieur de celle-ci :

 _« Bandit un jour, bandit toujours ! La prochaine fois, Robin, si tu veux savoir quelque chose sur moi, tu n'as qu'à demander. Mon cœur sera toujours ouvert pour toi. »_

 _-_ Hum hum...

Robin était tellement occupé par sa lecture qu'il n'avait pas entendu les pas de la reine s'approcher. Il se retourna aussi lentement possible. Regina se tenait sur le pas de la porte, la main sur la hanche, le regard légèrement accusateur, mais un immense sourire aux lèvres :

-Vous cherchez quelque chose... bandit ? Elle mit beaucoup de soin à détacher ce dernier mot du reste de la phrase.

Elle fit un petit pas en avant, puis un deuxième un peu plus grand, ses talons claquant au sol alors qu'un silence total régnait dans la chambre. Elle était maintenant très proche de Robin et celui-ci avait du mal à contenir ses muscles de le pousser dans ses bras. Elle le savait... oui, elle savait, et elle en jouait. Pour arranger le tout, elle dirigea volontairement son regard sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Puis, plaçant ses doigts sur le premier bouton de la chemise du voleur, elle lui murmura :

-Vous êtes toujours à la recherche de réponses à vos questions ?

-Tout à fait ! Je me demandais juste si votre matelas était du genre résistant ?

The End

 **Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'attends impatiemment vos reviews !**

 **Bisous bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour everybody! Alors voilà, je pensais que cet OS se serait terminé comme dans le chapitre précédent mais certaines personnes ont tellement insisté pour que je fasse une suite que me voilà de nouveau ! Ce n'est donc plus un OS mais un two shot, j'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas ! Enjoy ! *-***

Le lendemain matin Regina fut surprise de ne pas retrouver Robin à ses côtés. Elle eût soudain la nette impression d'entendre des bruits venant de la cuisine. Elle descendit donc et retrouva un Robin aux prises avec ce qui ressemblait à une pâte à gâteau. Regina s'avança vers lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et vint se coller dans son dos :

-Bonjour chéri ! Qu'est ce que tu fais de bon ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien, je te prépare un gâteau pommes, miel et chocolat, comme tu l'aime tant...

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Regina... j'ai lu ton journal !

Elle était totalement éberluée de ce qu'il venait de dire, soudainement, elle comprit qu'il savait tout ou presque sur elle et qu'elle serait bien incapable de répondre à certaines questions le concernant.

Bien sûr, elle lui avait assuré que s'il voulait savoir quelque chose, elle le lui dirait, mais elle avait une certaine fierté et cette petite phrase venait de l'aiguiser. Elle devait se venger !

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et lui dit en s'éloignant dans le hall :

-Je dois y aller, à tout à l'heure !

Robin resta interloqué, la cuiller en bois suspendue en l'air par étonnement.

Regina ne perdit pas une seule seconde et ne prit même pas la peine d'utiliser sa voiture, à quoi bon quand on peut se téléporter ?

Elle arriva donc dans son caveau et se mit à fouiller dans toutes les malles à la recherche de cette chose qui pourrait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Robin. Enfin, après une longue recherche, elle sortit une petite fiole des entrailles d'une grosse malle en bois noir. Elle sourit en la tenant devant ses yeux et se dépêcha de rentrer à la maison.

-Robin, où es-tu ?

Le dit Robin, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain vêtu uniquement d'une serviette nouée à la taille. La reine se mordit les lèvres de plaisir, mais tenta de ne pas lui sauter dans les bras... pas tout de suite...elle devait d'abord se venger de l'audace du bandit.

Elle tenta de se contenir et dit, un léger tremblement dans la voix :

-J'allais me servir un verre de cidre, que dirais-tu d'un petit apéritif ?

-Pourquoi pas, je suis sûr que ton cidre est le meilleur dans tout le Maine !

Regina s'en fut chercher le cidre dans sa cave et en servant le verre de Robin, y laissa tomber quelques gouttes de la potion que contenait la fiole. Il s'agissait d'une potion tout à fait inoffensive mais qui se révélait très utile, en effet, la personne la buvant ne pouvait plus mentir et était obligée de répondre à toute question lui étant posée.

Regina tendit le verre à son compagnon, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Elle s'empressa de le faire trinquer et commença illico l'interrogatoire :

-Dis-moi chéri, qu'elle a été la situation la plus gênante de toute ta vie ?

Robin, les yeux écarquillés, se surprit à répondre sans ambiguïté :

-Je me suis retrouvé nu en pleine forêt alors que des bêtes sauvages me volaient mes habits que j'avais laissés sur la berge d'une rivière alors que je m'y baignait. Quand il a fallu rentrer au campement, j'ai entendu parler de mes mensurations pendant des mois...

-Tu es très bien bâti, rien d'étonnant... Bon maintenant, je me demandais ce que tu avais pensé de moi à notre première rencontre ?

-Laquelle ?

-Celle de la forêt Enchantée par exemple...

-J'ai d'abord pensé que tu allais me poser tout un tas de problèmes, j'ai ensuite aperçu, derrière ton masque d'Evil Queen, la merveilleuse femme que tu es et puis j'ai aussi remarqué tes merveilleuses formes qui ne pouvaient pas me laisser indifférent !

Regina était aux anges, elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer tant elle avait des questions à lui poser, elle lança donc la conversation encore un peu plus loin :

-A ce jour, peux-tu me dire ce que tu aimes le plus chez moi ?

-Tout absolument tout ! Regina... pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me poses beaucoup de questions et que je suis totalement incapable de les éviter ?

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles... on ne fait que discuter... Ton plus beau souvenir ?

-La première fois que j'ai tenu Roland dans mes bras et aussi notre premier baiser !

Après une court pause il dit excédé :

-Regina ! Qu'est ce que tu as mis dans mon verre ?!

-Juste un tout petit peu de potion de vérité pour te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! As-tu déjà rêvé de moi ?

Robin lança un regard mauvais à Regina, mais ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

-Oui, des centaines de fois... Regina ce n'est pas drôle !

Regina continuait de plus belle, jubilant face à l'incapacité de son amant de se défendre :

-Dans quel type de rêves ?

-Je rêvais de te retrouver quand j'étais à New York, et je rêve toutes les nuits de nous deux... dans toutes les situations... et positions possibles...

Il rougit terriblement et Regina tout en continuant sa torture vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, portant une dernière attaque :

-Là tout de suite, quel serait ton plus grand fantasme ?

-Te faire l'amour trois jours durant sur une île déserte face à la mer, dans le sable fin et à l'abri d'un arbre fruitier... Regina ! Arrête ça ! Tu as posé tellement de questions qu'il n'y a qu'une chose que tu ne saches pas et avant que tu ne la poses je vais te le dire, car j'ai comme l'impression que tu veux t'en assurer depuis tout à l'heure et je ne veux pas que tu en doutes une seule seconde...

Il marqua une pause et la reine lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, mais le laissa continuer présentant que ce qui allait suivre allait marquer leur relation pour toujours. Le prince des voleurs posa ses mains sur les bras de sa belle et plongeant son regard dans le sien, il continua :

-Je voudrais que tu saches quelque chose, quelque chose dont tu ne devra plus jamais douter, quelque chose de sincère et de puissant. Tout ce que je vais te dire est vrai, la preuve en est que je suis sous sérum de vérité, voilà... Regina Mills, je suis totalement et éperdument amoureux de toi ! Je t'aime à en devenir fou et je n'ai qu'un regret... de ne pas t'avoir rendue heureuse chaque seconde depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je t'ai fait souffrir et jamais je ne me le pardonnerai... Je ne sais même pas comment tu es parvenue à me pardonner, à continuer de m'aimer malgré tout...Tu ne peux savoir à quel point je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours !

Regina pleurait de bonheur dans les bras de Robin, elle se pencha amoureusement et l'embrassa avec toute son âme. Quand elle se détacha à regret, un immense sourire éclairait son visage maculé de larmes. Elle lui murmura, comme un secret que seul lui avait le droit d'entendre :

-Je t'aime aussi Robin, vraiment ! Et je suis désolée d'avoir usé de cette potion, je...

-C'était de bonne guerre et puis franchement tu n'es pas contente d'être au courant de mon plus grand fantasme ?

Elle se mit à rire et se penchant vers son oreille, elle laissa choir de ses lèvres moqueuses :

-Nous remédierons à cela le plus vite possible, en attendant, je te propose de s'entraîner sur le champ...

Elle se laissa glisser de ses genoux et le prit par la main l'en menant rapidement dans leur chambre.

The End (la dernière celle là!)

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci à ceux qui m'ont encouragée à écrire la suite, notamment mon amie CP qui se reconnaîtra ! ;)**

 **Bisous à tout le monde et à bientôt !**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
